


A Lark in Winter - Holiday songs of Thedas

by HereBeDragons



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Holiday, Holiday Music, Music, Satinalia, Song Lyrics, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereBeDragons/pseuds/HereBeDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of holiday song I have recorded which are compliant with lore from the Dragon Age video game. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Toast to All Fereldans

The way I reckon the Dragon Age calendar, Satinalia is the primary winter holiday, complete with gift-giving and caroling, roughly corresponding with Christmas or Yule in our world. I also headcanon that, somewhere along the way, it became associated with the celebration of Andraste’s birth.

So, in the spirit of the holiday, I give you a Satinalia carol. This is a reboot of a song I posted this time last year, to the tune of “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.” New lyrics and vocals by me; backing track by Karaoke All Hits.

[You can listen here](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/70577045402/a-toast-to-all-fereldans-a-satinalia-carol). 

_**A Toast to All Fereldans** _

_A toast to all Fereldans, let nothing you dismay_   
_Remember bless’d Andraste was born upon this day_   
_To save us from Tevinter’s power_   
_Their magic gone astray_   
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy_   
_Oh tidings of Satinalia joy_

_All in the town of Denerim, the blessed babe was born_   
_Delivered in a fisher’s hut, upon this blessed morn_   
_To which her mother Brona did nothing take in scorn_   
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy_   
_Oh tidings of Satinalia joy_

_Fear not then, said the Maker, let nothing you affright_   
_This day is born a prophet to break Tevinter’s might_   
_And free all those who follow Her, and sing the Chant of Light_   
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy_   
_Oh tidings of Satinalia joy_

_When full the light of Satina upon us all doth shine_   
_Then with true love and fellowship Her mercy will reside_   
_So raise a glass to honor Her, the Maker’s lovely bride_   
_Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy_   
_Oh tidings of Satinalia joy_


	2. Denerim Carol

This song, which commemorates the life of Andraste, is often sung at Satinalia, as part of a mystery play about the Blessed Prophet. It is also commonly sung without accompaniment as a lullaby for young children.

This is an adaptation of one of my very favorite carols, the Coventry Carol, which was written for Holy Innocents’ Day. I have also recorded a version of the original song, which I’ll post another day (due to Tumblr’s audio post limits). Vocals by me; backing track by Karaoke Klassics. Recorded in Logic Pro.

[You can listen here.](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/70718713116/here-is-the-second-of-my-musical-offerings-this) 

_**The Denerim Carol** _

_Lully lullay, the Maker’s Bride_   
_Bye bye lully lullay_   
  
_In Denerim town a child was born_   
_Andraste was her name_   
_She was enslaved, her future grave_   
_For Tevinter was bound_   
  
_Imperium’s might crushed by the Blight_   
_Andraste, she did escape_   
_To freedom led, elf and human_   
_Magister’s lives to claim_   
  
_Maferath the king, in his raging_   
_Andraste he did betray_   
_Minrathous night, a pyre burned bright_   
_The Second Sin t’was named_   
  
_Hessarian’s blade, her heart did clave_   
_Mercy the archon gave_   
_The Maker’s Bride, now by his side_   
_Bye bye, lully lullay_   
  
_O sisters too, how may we do_   
_For to preserve this day?_   
_Lost to the flames, but not in vain_   
_Her words the Chant became_   
  
_Lully Lullay, the Maker’s Bride_   
_Bye bye, lully lullay_


	3. Silent Night, Satina's Night

Here is a Thedosian version of the traditional Christmas carol, “Silent Night.” Satinalia was originally a feast dedicated to Zazikel, but in recent ages, Thedas’ second moon, Satina, has become the focus of the celebration. This is also said to be the day on which Andraste was born, and many holiday traditions honor our Beloved Prophet. 

This is a reboot of a song I recorded last year. New lyrics and all vocals by me, backing track by Pro-Sound Karaoke. Created in Logic Pro.

[You can listen here](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/71025013715/here-is-one-more-holiday-gift-for-my-lovely). 

_**Silent Night, Satina’s NIght** _

_Silent night, Satina’s night_   
_'Cross the land, She shines bright_   
_On this day when Andraste was named_   
_Born to free those Tevinter enslaved_   
_Maker smiled on her birth_   
_Maker smiled on her birth_

_Silent night, Satina’s night_   
_Her love shines, burning bright_   
_Radiance streamed from Her holy face_   
_Touching all with Andraste’s grace_   
_Hail the Maker’s bride_   
_Hail the Maker’s bride_

_Silent night, Satina’s night_   
_From Her lips, Chant of Light_   
_Raise your voice with abundant praise_   
_That all people in Thedas be saved_   
_Maker smile on us all_   
_Maker smile on us all_


End file.
